The present invention relates to a remotely controlled apparatus and, more particularly to a toy doll having a tethered remote control connected by only a single pair of conductors.
It is known to provide devices, including dolls, with tethered remote controls having a plurality (an arbitrary number n) of switches contained therein. It is further known to connect such a tethered remote control to an electronic control unit which is capable of determining which of the plurality of switches has been activated. Conventional tethered remote controls typically employ a connection cord having n plus one separate conductors. A need exists for reducing the number of conductors required to transmit data from the tethered remote control to the electronic control unit to communicate the status of the switches contained in the remote control. A further need exists for a doll providing novel play activities.